


I Dovregubbens Hall

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 三位凡人的少年与山里的女神。





	I Dovregubbens Hall

住在山里的那位自称是云端上的女神，因厌倦了神界清冷孤寂的生活，想要体验人世间的烟火，才为自己造了座漂亮的宫殿，栖身在苍翠的群山里隐居。

她化作凡人女子的模样，被云雾包裹着显现在村民们面前，要求他们定期交纳指定的供奉，作为回报，她会庇佑风调雨顺、家宅平安。

起初人们并不愿意相信她的话，但在目睹这位美丽非凡的女人挥手降下的奇迹后，就连曾经态度最怀疑的人，也心甘情愿跪伏在地顶礼膜拜。

于是女神满意地回到自己的宫殿里，安心地享受着村民们予取予求的侍奉和各种动听的赞美，同时按照约定，她为村庄免去各种灾厄与凶险，只留下喜乐与安康。

这山谷里从此不再有饥荒、不再有疫病、不再有人被野兽伤害，就连冬天都是温暖宜人的。

人们感念女神慈悲的赐福，不论她索取什么祭品，都从不讨价还价，总是尽力满足。

 

转眼间，深山里安稳的日子过去了许多年。女神某日忽然感到寂寞，为了打发无聊的时间，她决定像村里的妇人们那样，养个可爱的孩子来作伴。

“请将你们最棒的孩子献给我。”女神说话的语调仿佛是在谈论谷物与织锦，在她看来这其中并没有什么区别。

这要求让村民们面露难色，谁也不愿失去自家的骨肉。但他们不敢违抗女神的命令，更惶恐不敢开口询问怎样才算最棒的孩子。

商量过后，他们决定将夏季里的初生子献给女神。那孩子明目皙肤，健康伶俐，天生便是聪慧的模样。

其实女神也不知该如何评判人类幼孩的优劣。她望着怀里咯咯笑的男婴，见那双湛蓝的眼睛亮得好像自己挂坠上的宝石，便觉得这大概确是个好孩子，满意地抱着他回到宫殿里。

奥默里克，女神依照天上的星辰为那孩子命名，开心地享受着名为天伦之乐的游戏。她用百花为那孩子编织柔软的摇篮，取来百兽的乳汁哺育他成长，命令百鸟衔来各种稀奇的玩意送给他当玩具。

 

男孩在深山的宫殿里衣食无忧地成长，慢慢地学会走路、说话、认字。他比村里同龄的孩子更早地展露出智慧与天赋，将女神奉为自己尊敬慈爱的母亲，整日乖巧听话地依偎在她膝下，时常亲吻喂养自己的那双手。

这让女神感到既欣喜又得意，她将这孩子视为自己在人间所雕琢的最恢弘的杰作，赋予他传播神谕与福音的使命，让云雾托着他前往村庄，代替自己聆听村民们的愿望，并用那双稚嫩的手施行治愈。

 

奥默里克初次被女神炫耀般地送到村民面前时，按照凡间的纪年来算不过刚巧五岁。他的眼神懵懂却有光彩，说话的声音稚嫩却带着可以实现愿望的魔法，双手伸出时有些颤抖，可被那圆润的指尖触碰过的伤，都会快速地愈合。

见到这孩子如今宛若天神幼年的模样，村民都羡慕诞生他的那对父母。更有人暗恨自家妻子怀孕得不是时候，没能赶上女神拣选婴孩的时间，希冀着女神什么时候会心血来潮，想要为神子再添个弟弟。

女神隐居在深山里，却自有办法知晓村民的想法。她已经体尝过做母亲的感觉，认为有这孩子在身边便足够作乐，重复与冗余只会让她感到厌烦，没那个兴致再操另份心。

倒是奥默里克，他在村里见到普通孩子们嬉戏玩耍，有些羡慕他们的热闹，每次回到深山里他都愈发觉得孤独，虽然女神每天都会定时地来探望他，陪这个孩子聊天，可总有些微妙的情绪与话语是不能对那张神圣的面孔吐露的。

他希望自己能交到像村里男孩们那样的朋友，可以并排坐在房顶上看星星，躺在树荫下乘凉，躲在被子里说悄悄话。如果有人跟他做朋友的话，他愿意把自己最精美的食物与最好的玩具都送给他。

 

“那我就给你找个男孩作伴吧。”女神很快感知到奥默里克的愿望，并决定替他实现，就像过去满足他别的需求那样慷慨。

还无法熟练操纵云雾的奥默里克没办法带回男孩，所以女神久违地亲自现身在村民们面前，这次她讨要的孩子条件严苛又细致。

“我要眼睛翠澈得像湖水的，大概五岁的男孩。”女神轻描淡写地宣布着供奉的标准。

符合条件的孩子很快便被带到她的面前。那是一户人家的第三个孩子，今年秋天刚好五岁，浅棕的碎发闪着亚麻金色光泽，湖泽般碧绿的眼睛水汪汪的，只是身板实在有些单薄。

女神有些不满地皱起眉头，他嫌弃这男孩的瘦弱，认为他配不起自己宫中亲手养大的神子。

“他很乖，又听话，保证不会给您添麻烦。”

像是看出女神在挑剔，男孩的父母满脸堆笑地说，将自家小儿子描述得好像只温顺的绵羊。

这对夫妇为错过女神的上次拣选悔恨多年，无论如何都不愿再失去这次如同天降的机会，他们希冀着这孩子能在女神身边为家族美言，多讨取些荫蔽与福报。

也不知是哪句话触动女神的心思，她最终同意接纳这个孩子，唤来云雾将那幼小的身躯包裹，转身便回到宫殿里。

女神毫无心思再养第二个孩子，新带回的男孩不过是送给奥默里克解闷的礼物。所以她什么也没替他准备，将那怯生生的孩童甩包袱般扔到奥默里克面前，收获神子回馈给她的亲吻和拥抱后，便到山林里去听云雀和百灵唱歌。

随便奥默里克将那孩子怎么样吧，她才懒得过问一件玩具的命运。

 

“你叫什么名字？”奥默里克将女神带回的男孩领到房间里，拉着对方因被风吹而冰凉的手问。

“努德内。”男孩声音低低地回答。在家里时父母待他严苛，哥哥们也常欺负他，可置身于这陌生的宫殿里，则让他感到更加不安。

“真是个好听的名字呢。”奥默里克赞叹着说，见努德内肩膀有些颤抖，以为他冷，便替他披上外套，将他裹紧，抱在怀里说话。

神子叫什么，努德内是知道的，女神吩咐他凡事都要听奥默里克的话，他怎敢忘记这名字？

孩童敏感的神经察觉到女神并不喜欢自己，也因此更加不敢得罪面前备受宠爱的神子。他紧抿着唇一声不吭，表情乖顺地坐在床边，任由奥默里克抱着他，或者抓着他的手，不悲不喜地像真的玩偶那样沉默。

“你喜欢什么？”奥默里克发现努德内的神情像是不太适应，便将自己觉得最好的玩具拿出来，逐个摆放在朋友的面前，“喜欢就自己拿，这些都是我的，以后也就是你的了。”

地板上铺满的是努德内从未见过的精美物件，各种动物形状的布偶都是用最好的丝缎做成，缀成眼睛的则是闪亮的水晶。他看到陶瓷马拉着的四轮车在房间里穿梭，白色的马鬃雕刻得根根分明，看到木质的八音盒上仙子们在跳舞，透明的翅膀上有五色的光芒，还看到整套雕刻成人形宝石棋子，在棋盘上相遇时它们会拔出宝剑与长矛格斗……还有数不清的漂亮叶子和发光羽毛，以及更多他叫不出名字的稀罕东西。

“这些都可以给你，只要你喜欢，”奥默里克轻轻地将努德内的肩扳朝那些玩具。在女神宫中长大的他渴望伙伴，却又不知该怎么跟同龄人聊天，只知拼命地向对方示好，稚气的声音柔和地不断地重复着，“你喜欢的我都可以给你，只要你开口。”

努德内在家时没拥有过什么玩具，他被父母视作不该出生的孩子，穿用都是拣哥哥们的旧物凑合。这么多琳琅满目的珍奇摆在面前，就好像村口老人的童话故事里巨龙看守的宝藏般耀眼，全是村里的小孩们想都没想过能够拥有的。

可他就是高兴不起来。因不得宠而被忽视的早慧让他隐约地觉得，自己就跟那些玩具一样，是女神用来满足神子的礼物。看着奥默里克精心地给滑稽的小丑上发条的样子，他悲伤地意识到所谓的慷慨，对神子而言不过是同类的事情。

他面无表情地端坐，什么都没要，什么都没拒绝。神子给他什么就拿着，拉着他玩什么就陪着，喂他吃什么就张嘴，给他穿什么就抬手，乖顺地配合着所有事情。

奥默里克看不穿努德内的心思，更没有领会女神安排的真意。他将女神对这孩子的忽略理解成自己须负的责任，忙不迭地为努德内规划着起居。他热情地翻出没穿过的睡袍，换下努德内身上打着补丁的衬衫，又整理出所有崭新的衣物，在柜子里腾出足够的空间，将这些全都叠好放进去，拉着努德内干瘦的手告诉他，这些以后都是他的东西。

“你愿意做我的朋友真是太好了！”房间里再没有别的床，奥默里克在努德内那终于暖起来的脸蛋上亲了亲，让他睡在自己身边依偎着安歇，就像他以为村子的孩子们都会做的那样。

努德内睁着眼睛没有说话，静谧的夜里四周安详，耳边是奥默里克入睡后逐渐平稳的呼吸。搭在身上的手很小很轻，却让他感到压迫，就像条缠上来的蛇，令他呼吸憋闷，快要喘不过气来。

望着眼前无边的黑暗，他本能地开始想家，可浮现在脑海里的尽是父亲的责打、母亲的呵斥与哥哥们的折磨，宛如噩梦般丝毫带不来温暖，这里是囚狱，可家亦是监牢，无枝可依的孩童缩在被子里如秋叶般颤抖。

“有这么冷吗？”耳畔传来含混而疑惑的声音，努德内闭上眼睛假装睡着。只听见奥默里克起身蹑手蹑脚地穿过房间，在箱子里取来更厚的被子，费力地拖过房间，小心地盖在自己蜷起的身体上。

 

太阳再起升起后，努德内睁开眼，他别无选择，只得接受命运。

 

就不用挨饿受冻而言，深山宫中的生活可算幸福。女神当努德内是件东西，对他不理不睬不闻不问，但奥默里克会挑出最可口的饭食，留下最漂亮的衣服，将最好的东西送到他的面前。

白天的大部分时候，他们都在图书室里度过。比起那些精美的玩具，书本带来的安慰让努德内觉得更加踏实，文字填充他的想象，为他在心里建造起坚固的避难所。

奥默里克见努德内喜欢，将他从女神那里学来的知识毫无保留地分享给自己的伙伴，教他读写各种语言的文字，识别不同植物的花叶，分辨百鸟的羽毛。

只有在这样的时刻，努德内才会对奥默里克展露出浅淡的笑容，并难得地愿意主动聊些有意思的事情，甚至偶尔还会提出些想要知道什么的请求。

这些温馨而友爱的场景将寄人篱下的凄凉掩盖，让奥默里克产生努德内在这宫殿中生活得开心的错觉。

 

被女神选中的两个男孩心情各异，却就这么相伴着长大成为少年的模样。

奥默里克无私地为村民奉献他的知识与温柔，传播着女神的恩德；努德内则将智慧藏于沉默寡言的外表下，他越来越渴望自由。

 

“书中描绘的花朵到底散发着怎样的芬芳，那些漂亮的鸟儿歌唱时到底是什么样的旋律……真想到森林里去看看啊！”努德内面带遗憾地感叹着，女神不允许他踏出殿堂的台阶，他已经许久没有呼吸过外面的空气。

奥默里克思忖片刻后，凑近对方的耳畔以最低的音量说：“下次去村庄时，我跟女神说想带着你作伴，她不会不同意的。只要出了宫殿的门，我就将你放到森林里，这样你就可以躺在花丛里听鸟儿唱整天的歌。”

“你愿意带我出去？”努德内有些不敢相信，奥默里克对女神一向百依百顺，从来没有做过违背过她意愿的事情。

“嗯，”奥默里克郑重地点头，望着努德内那亮起如星子般的翠澈眼睛，重复着自己昔日的承诺，“我说过的，你想要的我都会给你。”他知道努德内无法跨越殿门那道结界，可女神并没禁止自己带他出去。

 

“你就在这跟鸟儿们玩吧，”奥默里克自云雾里探出身，将努德内放在棵参天的红杉树下，“太阳落山前我会回来，到时你就在这等我，可别走远了。”

“嗯，谢谢你。”努德内的脸上是从未有过的轻松笑容，好像日光下的蒲公英般柔和，神情淡漠的眼睛里也浮现出生机。

待载着奥默里克的那朵云远去，他便开始飞速地奔跑，想要在神子回来前，逃到他找不到的地方去。他穿过草地，越过溪流，被树根绊倒，被岩石划伤，不怎么有机会运动的身体气喘吁吁，可还是不停地跑着。

可不久之后，他便发现自己再也无法前进，面前视野通透无阻，可就是再也无法挪步。他顿时明白过来，这必定是另一道结界，女神将这山头划作自己的游乐园，又岂会不为它设置高墙。

精疲力竭的努德内绝望地倒在柔软的草地上，鲜花在他身边盛开，蝴蝶在他身边舞蹈，鸟儿们在头顶上盘旋歌唱，可这些都无法抹去他眼里死灰般的颜色。

他在蓝天与白云下感到浑身发冷，软绵绵地坐起身，正打算回到那棵红松树下，回到自己无法摆脱的命运中去，却听见有人呼唤自己的名字。

 

“努德内？”白金发色的少年背着巨斧，站在山坡上喊着，“你是努德内吗？”看到少年站起身后回望的眸色，他更加确定地说，“你肯定是努德内，我是盖里克啊，你忘记我了吗？”

盖里克？逐渐拼凑起的记忆中确有这个名字，那是努德内邻居家的孩子，应该比奥默里克还要年长，是个热心而开朗的大男孩。他的存在是努德内不幸的童年时光里为数不多的色彩。

“好久不见，你都长这么大了？”盖里克激动地朝努德内跑过来，可站在距离对方半臂的距离，就再也无法前进，“这是怎么回事？”

“女神在这里划了道结界，外面的人进不来，里面的人也出不去。”努德内神情淡然地回答，“好久不见，盖里克，你都快长成大人了呢。”

“嘿嘿，都这么说，”盖里克得以地显摆着自己引以为傲的肌肉，又望着努德内明显比过去圆润的脸庞与考究的衣衫，神情里带着些羡慕说，“看起来你在女神身边生活得不错，肯定吃穿应有尽有。”

“嗯，确实饿不着，也冻不着。”努德内挤出不太明显的微笑，将悲伤与失落隐去。带着装出来的开心，他朝对方伸出手去，惊喜地发现手掌竟可以穿透那束缚双腿的界限，触摸到对方结实的身体。

 

两位少年沿着结界的边缘手拉着手并肩漫步，直到日影暗沉，约定的归期临近，才依依不舍地分别。

 

“你可以再来看我吗？”努德内朝前探出身子，靠在对方宽阔上的肩上问。

“你……难道说你……生活得不好？”盖里克终于感到些不对劲，努德内扑过来的表情，让他想起这孩子过去被哥哥当玩物耍弄的样子。

“……”努德内沉默许久，在感到身后环过来那双手熨帖的热度时，忍不住点了点头。

 

奥默里克回来时，见努德内安分地坐在红杉树下，背靠着树干仰望天空，表情松弛而释然。他在努德内脸上看到灿烂的云霞，料想自己的伙伴肯定度过了美妙的白日，开心地将他拉进云朵里。

回到宫殿里后，奥默里克问努德内在森林里都看到了些什么。努德内微笑着向他叙述花朵与鸟羽的颜色，将昆虫与兽类的形态描绘得惟妙惟肖。

他从未见努德内如此有精神，以为自己的朋友以前不爱说话，是在宫殿里闷得太久的缘故，暗恼自己没能早些察觉到对方的渴望。

 

那之后，只要奥默里克离开宫殿去往村里，他都会将努德内带在身边，然后照例放在那棵红杉树下。

与此同时，只要知道神子会降临的日期，盖里克都会前往深山，与努德内在事先约好的地方见面。

 

“村里人都念着神子的好，我还以为他对你不错呢，结果也跟你哥哥们一样，整天喜欢欺负你吗？”盖里克有些不敢相信地问。神子曾治好他被狼咬断的手臂和中蛇毒的小腿，还告诉他在深林里寻找猎物和躲避猛兽的方法，看起来明明是极善良的人。

“其实他对我很不错，有什么好东西都会先给我，”努德内枕着盖里克的肩，溪水在不远处潺潺流过，“可对他而言，我只是个解闷的宠物，是他信口说想要，女神便从村里随便捡来送他的玩具。”

“竟然是这样的吗？”盖里克望着平铺在身边精美的袍角，跟那比起来自己身上穿的根本就是麻袋。

“他给我吃，打扮我，带我玩……看起来是不错，”努德内知道盖里克在想什么，“可不管他给我什么，我都只能接受，要我做什么，我都只能答应，没有任何拒绝或选择的余地。我就像是财主家养在笼中的那只金丝鸟，靠听话和讨人欢心为生，”他发出悠长的叹息，“再这么下去，我干脆像那只鸟那样撞死在笼子里算了。”

“诶，别，你可别这样，”盖里克赶忙将努德内揽在怀里，有结界阻隔着，他们间始终有些距离，这让他的动作不那么方便。尽管努德内提起那位时眉眼凄苦，可他仍觉得神子看起来善良温柔，不像那么不讲理的人，“你对他说过这些吗？”

努德内轻轻地摇头，发帘随着风中的枝条晃动，他担心直率的盖里克知道太多后会表现出对女神的不敬，从而受到惩罚，便将昔日进山时女神冷酷的言语咽下。他只安慰盖里克，告诉他自己不过随口说说。

“只要你能常来看我就好。”他像奥默里克做的那样亲了亲盖里克的脸颊，却没有留意到树后静默伫立的身影。

 

女神很快发现努德内并没有随奥默里克前去村庄，她大发雷霆，不由分说将这拙劣的把戏全怪罪到努德内身上，为他竟敢利用奥默里克的善良与纯洁而决心施予惩罚。

“这是我的主意，请您别怪他，要罚就罚我吧。”奥默里克跪在女神面前替努德内求饶。女神在他面前从来都是温和慈爱的样子，他从未见过她以严寒冻陨飞鸟，以酷暑烤焦禾苗的残酷，不知道慈母盛怒的容颜竟是这般可怕。

可女神充耳不闻，反而更加生气，抬手便朝努德内挥去。蓝色的辉光在空气里化作利刃，刺向男孩那张令她生厌的脸。

“不要！”奥默里克见状将努德内护在自己身后，那匕首扎进他的手背，迸开的碎片划破努德内的脸，留下好几道淌血的伤痕。

“把他给我扔出去！立刻！”女神怒不可遏地命令着，不过是件玩具，怎敢让她的神子为此受伤，“我会重新给你找个玩伴，比他更好，更听话。”

“好的，遵命！”奥默里克说着便将努德内扶起来，他并不想要更好更听话的玩伴，却也不敢忤逆女神的旨意，更何况他明白自己这位朋友在这宫中已经待不下去，“我现在就送他回村子里。”

“看来你是没听懂我的意思，”女神的声音冰冷，眼神里毫无怜悯。她认为神子太柔弱，是时候让他学会强硬，“给我把他扔悬崖下去！”

奥默里克呆立在原地，他不敢相信慈悲的女神竟给努德内下了死命令。他的朋友什么都没做错，为何偏要置他于死地呢？

“知道你舍不得，但你必须照做，我给你一晚的时间，”女神望向奥默里克的眼神逐渐恢复慈爱，尽管她作出的判决是那样无情，“如果明早他还活着，我就将他那双讨你喜欢的绿眼睛挖出来，当做宝石嵌在你的床头。”

 

女神的身影消失在黑夜里，努德内听见耳边传来低声的啜泣，望着那湛蓝眼眸留下的清泉，竟毫无感觉地想：你哭什么？要被扔下悬崖的又不是你。

“闭上眼睛睡会吧。”奥默里克止住眼泪，挤出勉强的微笑，抬手覆盖住努德内的眼睛。

这是担心我会摔痛吗？他还真是贴心呢。

努德内在失去意识前迷糊地想着，最后浮现在眼前的，是盖里克那张正午骄阳般温暖的脸，和春雷般洪亮的声音。

 

再次睁眼时，努德内发现自己不再崖底，而是躺在山脚柔软的草地上，旁边树下并立着两个熟悉的身影。

“……总之，请你带他离开吧，走得越远越好。”这声音沉稳清朗，无疑是奥默里克的声线。“女神见到努德内不在了，或许便会息怒，她毕竟是慈悲的神。”

“好的，就交给我吧。”盖里克爽快地应着，弯腰正想将努德内自地上抱起，却发现他已经醒来。

“你知道我跟他见面？”努德内扶着盖里克的胳膊站起身，目光深邃地望向奥默里克，他的额头已经不再流血。

奥默里克以点头作答，他的声音被晚风卷起，听起来有些飘摇，“我知道你很信任他，所以才叫他到这来接你。”

“他派了只鸟给我传话，可真了不起！”盖里克当时本以为自己在做梦，可那鸟话语里的含义又让他感到不放心。于是他背上斧头，将信将疑地往山里赶，直到看见神子夜色中掩映在云雾里的身影和他身边躺着的努德内，他才确定那说完话便消失的鸟不是自己的幻觉。

“我会将你们送到尽量远的地方，可我的法力有限，余下的路你们只能自己走。”奥默里克抬起手，薄云在随着他的动作聚集，逐渐将努德内与盖里克包裹。

“谢谢你。”即使越来越浓的雾霭让奥默里克那张脸变得朦胧，努德内还是在那蓝眸的边角捕捉到闪烁的水光。哪怕他再怎么讨厌女神宫中的生活，也无法否认奥默里克始终待自己不错。

他看见奥默里克别过脸去，少年人如泉水般的声音好像在哭泣，不放心地叮嘱着盖里克：“……我把唯一的朋友交给你了，你可要对他好，千万不能欺负他。”

“你就放心吧，只要我还有命在，就不会让任何人伤害他。”盖里克拍着胸脯保证道，他的声音张扬而无畏，这位少年从不知惧怕为何物。

 

神子忤逆了女神的意志，他会得到什么样的惩罚呢？努德内对女神慈悲的想象远不如奥默里克那样天真。女神会不会像为神子换伙伴那样，干脆换个更乖巧的神子？然后把奥默里克扔下本该是他葬身地的悬崖？

 

有些话流淌到他的嘴边，可还没来得及化作声音，便被山巅骤然席卷而来的雷鸣与风啸淹没。女神裹挟着暴雨和闪电，以雷霆之姿现身在密布的重云间。她的眼睛里燃烧着愤怒的火焰，手指尖萦绕着尖锐的寒冰。反抗是神明最难容的罪过，她决心要当着神子的面，毁掉胆敢叛逆的玩偶。

“求您了，母亲，求您放过他们，”奥默里克流着泪跪在地上苦苦哀求，“看在我从未向您求过任何事的份上……以后不管您有何吩咐，我都依您的旨意。求您放过我的朋友吧……”

女神的心刚硬如铁石，神子恳切的话语令她更加憎恨那个竟能让奥默里克挡在她面前的凡人。于是她降下无数的雷电与天火，裹挟着洪流与山石，朝着那朵包裹着努德内与盖里克的白云袭去。

只听闻耳边轰隆声阵阵，雷鸣震天，努德内闭上眼睛，盖里克将他抱得紧紧的。

可雷声与石块的轰鸣过去后，躺在地上的却是奥默里克。少年用他仅有的那点法力为朋友和朋友的朋友张开保护的结界，自己顽强地挡在前面将所有的神罚尽数承受。

纵背负神子之名，奥默里克拥有的不过是凡人的身躯。

 

女神居高临下地看着奥默里克躺在泥水里沾满枯叶和血迹的身体，面对这个曾让她倾注过想象，体尝过做母亲的滋味的孩子，她忽然感到无聊与厌倦，觉得神子不再可爱，不再讨她喜欢，连同这深山与村庄也变得枯燥乏味起来。

甚至，她连扮演女神这种游戏也玩腻了，长出尖锐的指甲，撕破那张美丽圣洁的面具，露出狰狞可怖张牙舞爪的真相。

她根本就不是什么女神，而是只修行万年的山妖，只是某日忽然兴起想要享受神明般的供奉，便化作画像上女神的样子，在村民面前编造那样的谎言。

只见她长发飞舞，变大的身形如蜃景升起在空中，宫殿在她的回眸间顷刻化作废墟，山谷里的村庄被她抬手唤来的洪水淹没，曾经信奉她的村民在睡梦中长眠。

山妖在云端眺望已成泽国的山村，露出惬意满足的表情，她早不耐烦去回应那些鸡毛蒜皮的请求，眼前这样的盛况，才是做神明该有的畅快。

她欢欣地隐身在迷雾里，打算到别的地方去继续寻找新的乐子。至于那三位叛逆的少年，随他们被泥水冲到哪座坟冢里吧。

 

“真没想到我能撑这么久。”奥默里克费力地睁眼开说，有血水淌出的眼里盈着轻松的笑容。他为努德内他们挡住先前的攻击，又护住他们不被泥石流冲走，已经耗尽最后的力量。

“谢谢你，奥默里克。”努德内轻声呼唤着怀里的少年，这是他第一次对他使用这个名字。他不会再叫少年神子，那位既不是女神，也配不上拥有这么好的孩子。他看见奥默里克皴裂的嘴唇努力地动着，俯下身去将耳朵凑在那气息微弱的唇边。

“你是我朋友……不是玩具，也不是宠物，是我最好的……朋友，”奥默里克话音破碎而缥缈，却将最后两个字说得清晰，“你也不是随便捡来的……女神，不，她……房间里有幅壁画，可以看到村子。我看见你坐在地上看书，很可爱，很安静，但是……孤零零的，和我一样，就很想跟你做朋友。又看见你吃不饱穿不暖，看见你父母打你骂你，你哥哥也……就想着，如果你肯来我身边的话，我要把我最好吃最好穿的都给你……不让任何人伤害你欺负你……”

少年的声音断断续续，如草叶垂落的水滴。努德内感到千言万语哽在喉头，却生怕错过奥默里克想要告诉自己的事情，所以他强忍着没出声，只拼命地点头，替那英俊的少年抚走脸上的血与泥，摘掉发间沾湿的树叶。

“……没想到，最后欺负你最多，伤害你最深的，竟然是我。”眼里漫出来的溪流让奥默里克的脸变得更加斑驳，“很抱歉，我不知道你不愿意，我还以为你很开心跟我做朋友……现在你自由了，去过你想要的生活吧。请原谅我……”他的眼睛黯淡下去，如蒙上尘埃的宝石，只有泪痕在星空下闪光。

“不，该祈求原谅的人是我才对。”努德内终于流泪出声，可死者再也听不见他的话。他想起奥默里克最喜欢红杉树，因为那种树总是生长得最高，坐在上面可以看到很远的地方。

 

其实奥默里克也很想看看外面的世界吧？所谓神子何尝不是那深山宫中的囚徒？

 

努德内吻了吻苍白冰冷的额头，剪下少年额前最干净的一缕黑发，他决意要带这位勇敢的朋友到山外面去看书中描绘的瑰丽世界。

他将那束头发编织成挂坠佩戴在胸前，守护着离奥默里克最近的所在。

 

那之后，他们走过许多山花烂漫的路，跨越过许多激昂奔涌的河流，到过许许多多奇风异景的地方。

终此一生，三位少年再也没有分开过。

2019-03-23


End file.
